The Next Generation Revealed
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: 10 facts about each character in the next generation. Starts with James Sirius Potter. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. James Sirius Potter

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm Estelle, and this is a fanfiction of facts about the future gen. No doubt you've seen this type before, but I've tried to make mine a bit different and I hope it's realistic! Leave me a comment to tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

**I - James Sirius Potter**

**1) James loves his name, but sometimes wonders who his father is really seeing when he looks at him.**

Because he knew all about James Potter and Sirius Black, and they were funny and cool, and brave. He understood how much they meant to his dad, so of course he was proud to be named after them.

But once, one time, Albus had asked about his namesake, Severus. James had seen the portrait in the Headmaster's Office, and snorted.

"Don't ask, Al." James grinned, "He might've been brave, but he looks like he was a right greasy, oily-haired guy."

Al glared and they had both looked around at their father for support. Harry's eyes were trailed on James, and he wore a wistful, longing expression.

And since then, James wondered _why_ he was named James Sirius. Just to honor those two wonderful people, or to create something of a living replacement of them...

Then he felt guilty for thinking those thoughts. He never once mentioned it to anyone.

**2) He loves Quidditch more than anything else in the entire world. He was Chaser, he became captain, and he received a lot of criticism for his team choices. That is, until the school saw their first match...**

He couldn't help it if half the Weasley-Potter Clan showed up for tryouts! And_ how_ was it his fault that they were all so good? So when he had finally selected his team members, they were all his family. And people didn't _believe_ him when he said that it was fair and square.

Rose as keeper, Hugo, himself and Lily as chasers, Al as seeker and Fred and Roxanne as beaters.

They had such a bad month, getting picked on by the entire school.

Then the first match came around... guess which team won against Slytherin, 150- 0?

**3) His Uncle Ron warned him against Scorpius Malfoy. But then, James met the kid. And, overall, they were all human.**

Scorpius was a nice kid, actually. James found him having trouble getting his trunk up, so he helped him.

After Scorpius informed James that he was going to be in Gryffindor no matter what, James warmed up to the kid. And after Scorpius said that his parents backed him up one hundred percent, James warmed up to his family.

Then he introduced Rose and Al to Scor. He knew they would hit it off.

Because after years of their fathers tormenting each other, they had all changed. And James wasn't so sure he would want to dissociate himself with nice kids, even though they had bad family history.

Now, McLaggen and Zabini on the other hand...

**4) The Marauders Map is his best discovery.**

He nicked it from his father's desk when he was 12. He knows Harry knows. And they both just pretend that it was still safely tucked away with is office papers. After all, James had a right to it. He was named after two of the Marauders themselves!

He knew Fred was just as excited as he was when James showed it to him, because they both knew that George had given it to Harry in the first place.

That, along with the Invisibility Cloak, suddenly meant that James and Fred stopped getting caught for their mischief.

**5) He thinks that Hagrid is the most decent person ever...**

**...but he also feels that Blast-Ended Skrewts are not the most decent of creatures.**

His parents and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron just exchanged weary glances whenever James mentioned them. James then wondered whether Hagrid never learned his lesson, or whether Skrewts just had a very long life.

He knew that half is year wouldn't turn up for Care Of Magical Creatures in NEWTS. And he had a very, very large fan following...

He saw the look of shocked delight on Hagrid's face when so many of them turned up for NEWTS. He noticed the doubled effort taken in preparing their classes.

And he got a letter from his Dad, saying that he was very proud of James indeed.

**6) Fred is his very best friends. Lily is his little baby sister. Albus is his brother. And it troubled him that he could never choose one.**

But his Aunt Hermione explained to him later that she felt the same way when she married Uncle Ron. She wanted Ron and Harry to know that she wasn't choosing one over the other.

Ron was her husband, Harry was her brother.

But she also said that if Fred, Lily and Al and him truly loved each other, they would understand even if he did choose one.

And even after year and years, he still couldn't bring himself to choose.

**7) Potters marry redheads. It was an unspoken rule, or more like a curse. Messy hair, a talent for trouble, and an attraction towards redheads.**

So James swore to himself that no matter what, he would never fall for a redhead, never in a million years.

She could be blond, or a brunette, or have black hair, but not red.

Uncle George once told him that you couldn't control love.

One day, he realized that he had fallen in love with someone he had known since he was 2.

He didn't care that she was a redhead.

**8) He knew his family was surprised when he announced that he was dating Alice Longbottom.**

He knew they were pleased, yes. He knew Neville and Hannah were delighted that James was with Alice.

But for some reason, he knew that they found it unexpected. Were people not allowed to fall in love with someone they had known since forever?

"We thought you guys were more like sibling..." Uncle Ron informed him when James asked.

And James explained that he did love Alice as much as he loved Lily, but in a different way. And he loved Lily as much as he loved Al, in a different way. And he loved Al as much as he loved Fred, but in a different way.

That's when he understood what his Aunt Hermione had explained to him all those years ago.

He still couldn't choose, but at least he understood.

**9) He didn't want Rose to go out with _anybody._ She was his little cousin!**

He kind of blamed himself. If he hadn't introduced Rose and Scor, hey wouldn't have started dating.

Then James surveyed the rest of the boys whom Rose could've chosen. _McLaggen..._ or _Zabini..._ or _Nott..._

So when Rose told James the news, he clapped Scor's back, gave him a few choice words about what would happen if Rose EVER got hurt, and claimed that he knew it all along.

Because if Rose had to choose someone, at least she chose a decent bloke who was basically already part of the family.

He knew Uncle Ron would think along those lines, too... eventually...

Then Rose old him that she didn't want Albus to feel left out.

He repeated his Aunt Hermione's words of wisdom to her. Rose was always a bright girl, and she was older than James was when he had heard the advice.

He knew she understood. He knew that Scor and Al understood, too, because they had a special bond between them, like him and Fred or Harry and Ron.

And no matter how much Rose and James argued, they were special to each other as well.

**10) He loves his family.**

Because no matter how annoying they are, they'e family. He loves his family. He loves the portraits of his brave ancestors, of Sirius and Remus and Tonks, and the pictures of Dobby and Hedwig.

He loves Teddy and Andromeda, and Neville and Hannah, and Hagrid and Buckbeak, and sometimes, even Grawp. Sometimes.

His best friend is his cousin. His biggest idol is his Uncle George. His Dad understood him better than anyone else. They were all supportive. He had scores of cousins to hang out with. And no matter how weird it was to be compared to dead people, he was proud, and he knew McGonagall secretly enjoyed the trouble he and Fred got into.

James ans Sirius and then Fred and George and _then_ Harry and Ron became James Sirius Potter and Fred George Weasley. They would always return to bother her in some way or another.

He loved that the Potter-Weasleys took up half of Gryffindor Table, and that no matter where you looked in the common room, there was flaming red hair (he, Al and Victoire were exceptions).

He loved the fact that Nearly Headless Nick carried stories about their parents, and that the House-Elves respected them so much. Moaning Myrtle's interest was not very welcome, though.

He was grateful to have the family and upbringing that his father never had, plus the luxury that his mother and uncles never got.

And no matter how much he whines about annoying cousins and no privacy, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**Hey y'all!**

**I'm back with Albus Severus Potter! Hope you enjoy, PM or comment if you've got any ideas for me!**

**-Estelle**

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter**

**1) He hates his name.**

Yes, he knows that Albus Dumbledore was great and brilliant. And he knew that Severus Snape was brave (even though his portrait looked rather unflattering). But he wished his name was _cool._ Like James Sirius. Hello, James and Sirius were _awesome_.

And plus, there was rather something unsettling about knowing that his middle name killed his first name, and both deaths were witnessed by his surname.

And yet, he knows that among James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys and Narcissa Malfoy, he knows that Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were responsible for the life of his father.

And that made him proud, and meant more to him than he could possibly explain.

**2) Even if it gets annoying, he secretly cherishes the fact that he even _has_ a brother to tease him.**

It was infuriating when James tricked him and pranked him and teased him. But his father hadn't had anyone to do that.

And James was annoying, yes, but Albus knew how much James cared about him.

After all, which brother would get Albus out of a well earned detention, only to lie to the teacher, saying that he was the one who had created the problem in the first place? Plus, James told McGonagall that if anyone had to serve the tedious detention, it should be him and Fred, not Albus.

**3) His father taught him how to play seeker.**

He had known, even at a young age, that his parent were both exceptional Quidditch players: in fact, as was most of his family.

And he had seen his mother's Holyhead Harpies matches, and had read James's excited letter home, saying that he had been made Gryffindor Chaser.

So Albus decided to be a chaser as well.

But then, he heard _Harry_ (whom he had idolized since forever) say wistfully that he missed being Seeker.

Then Al decided that he was going to be a _seeker._

He never changed his mind.

**4) James had teased him so much that he honestly believed he was going to be in Slytherin.**

After he talked to his father, Al thought that Slytherin wasn't as bad as it was made out to be. But he was still firm in the fact that he would be a Gryffindor.

So when he put on the hat, he immediately started begging for Gryffindor.

The hat had chuckled and said, "You Potters are a nervous bunch. Your brother said the same thing, and so did your father, and his father, and probably every Potter before that. What did you expect me to say? Slytherin? No, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus was relieved as he hurried to his house table.

He realized that James was the first one to start clapping.

**5) He was surprised when James introduced him and Rose to Scorpius.**

He was a _Malfoy._ Uncle Ron would be _furious_. But if James thought he was alright, maybe they should give him a chance.

James was right.

The three of them hit it off immediately. Scor was funny and nice, and nothing like what Ron had described the Malfoys as.

They became best friends, and lo and behold, Scor was a _Gryffindor_!

And his parents were _proud_.

Scor was so nice that when the family met him during the holidays, even Ron said grudgingly, "You're OK, aren't you, kid?"

**6) When James was made captain in his fifth year, Albus doubted his return to the team.**

The Seekers always tried out last, and the entire team consisted of Potter-Weasleys. James would be picked on, and that was what James hated the most.

So Al expected that no matter how good he was, the post would be given to someone else. Even if they were horrible (McLaggen)

Al out-flew the competition, but expected James to call someone else.

To his shock, James ignored the scowls and glares and murmers of the others and had calmly called out Albus as their seeker.

Albus had beamed in joy: It was a great team choice- they won their first match 150-0. That stopped people talking.

**7) Al expected Rose and Scor to get together.**

Ron and Hermione got together. Why should this be any different?

He wasn't bitter, honestly he wasn't! He was _happy_!

But he was kind of annoyed whenever Rose tried to talk to him about it. Some things just_ happened_. She still remembered the silly, innocent, clueless Albus. He had changed. He understood. He was _happy for them_.

But even if Scor was his best friends, Al explained to him very clearly what would happen if Rose got hurt.

**8) His best subject was Potions.**

Unexpected, yeah. But, as Lily said, Severus was said to be good at it.

Plus, Al thinks that the portrait of Snape looked somewhat proud when Albus brought back Potions Competition trophies to the Head's Office, or when he got an O in potions.

**9) His favorite Aunt is Aunt Hermione.**

She's smart. She likes books, and she can be very funny.

Plus, she knew his dad really well, which basically meant she knew him really well.

Plus, Albus (to Hermione's delight) 'replaced' Harry as S.P.E.W.'s Secretary, while Rose took over being Treasurer.

**10) Albus, James and Lily once found the Mirror of Erised.**

They had been sending an owl to their father past midnight.

Filch had caught them so they fled, and had found a room which they had never seen before.

They wrenched the door open and hurtled inside. They found artifacts that could have been lost for centuries, all of it burned and seigned.

They saw a broken cup, and a gold bird thing, and a weird cabinet, and a dusty book for Potions.

And they saw the Mirror.

James, Al, and Lily didn't know what it was, and it was a very long time before they found out. To them, it was like any other mirror.

The three of them looked into it, and they all saw the same thing:

Their reflections, staring right back at them.


End file.
